Rhymes of a Tragic Poem -The Gothic Saga- I. Tears Of A Dying Angel
Tears Of A Dying Angel (ティアーズ・オブ・ア・ダイイング・エンジェル, Tears Of A Dying Angel) is the fourth track of Rhapsody's fourth full-length album, Rain Of A Thousand Flames. It is also the first part of Rhymes of a Tragic Poem -The Gothic Saga-. Lyrics ''Rain Of A Thousand Flames Booklet Lyrics FUOCO , PIANTO, SANGUE, CANCRO / MORTE NERA DENTRO ME / SACRA LOTTA DURA CRUDA DI IDEALI SENZA ETA' / QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR / SAD DARK ANGEL WRITE THE POEM'S EVIL PAGE FUOCO , PIANTO, SANGUE, CANCRO / MORTE NERA DENTRO ME / SACRA LOTTA DURA CRUDA DI IDEALI SENZA ETA' / QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR / SAD DARK ANGEL WRITE THE POEM'S EVIL PAGE Yes, my dear friends, the sun shining on our beloved lands seems to not be the same anymore... / from when the magic sword was handled by the black king Akron none of us...none of us can sleep peacefully... he's clearly preparing his plans of war to attack the people of these wonderful valleys... / the ancient to- wns of Elnor and Thorald will be surely the first goals in his ambitious and cruel dream of conquest... Come mighty warrior...come to help your...your... Oh god!... oh god... no... / They found it, they found it... the ancient words are going to be pronounced... thanks to the cosmic power of the emerald weapon the book of the dead kept by the dark angel is now open and the rites of blood are going to begin... Oh no, god!... oh no... I hear those damned words... Necros, Dagma, Atra, Krona... / I hear them...Necros, Dagma, Atra, Krona Necros, Dagma, Atra, Krona... / I hear them...Necros, Dagma, Atra, Krona... The abyss will soon spit out thousands of demoniac creatures and she will be back to lead them all...! Why? Why? The godforsaken bitch ancient servant of Kron will be free from the spell that was trapping her in the crypts of the ghostland... what the fathers of my fathers were able to do is going to end... / Oh yes, I knew it... I knew it! / ...the power of the emerald sword in the wrong hands can lead to these tragic re- sults... I knew it! / ...the waves of the oceans will so- on become giants attacking our towns... and if we don't organize / a valid controffensive to stop those creatures this will only be a tragic... / a tragic prelude to an announced... massacre! FUOCO , PIANTO, SANGUE, CANCRO / MORTE NERA DENTRO ME / SACRA LOTTA DURA CRUDA DI IDEALI SENZA ETA' / QUANDO CORPUS MORIE- TUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR My dear Elnor, Thorald... the dark angel is now sheding his tears... / ...fight for your past, fight for your future... Elnor, Thorald... resist... resist! Actual Lyrics FUOCO! PIANTO! SANGUE! CANCRO! MORTE NERA DENTRO ME! SACRA! LOTTA! DURA! CRUDA! DI IDEALI SENZA ETÀ! QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR, FAC UT ANIMÆ DONETUR! SAD DARK ANGEL WRITE THE POEM'S EVIL PAGE FUOCO! PIANTO! SANGUE! CANCRO! MORTE! NERA! DENTRO! ME! SACRA! LOTTA! DURA! CRUDA! DI IDEALI SENZA ETÀ! QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR, FAC UT ANIMÆ DONETUR! SAD DARK ANGEL WRITE THE POEM'S EVIL PAGE Yes, my dear friends, the sun shining on our beloved lands seems to not be the same anymore... from when the magic sword was handled by the black king Akron, none of us...none of us can sleep peacefully...he's clearly preparing his plans of war to attack the people of these wonderful valleys... the ancient towns of Elnor and Thorald will be surely the first goals in his ambitious and cruel dream of conquest... Come, mighty warrior...come to help your...t-..y-..your...! Oh God!...oh God, no...! They found it, they found it...! The ancient words are going to be pronounced...thanks to the cosmic power of the emerald weapon, the book of the dead, kept by the dark angel is now open and the rites of blood are going to begin... Oh no, god!...oh no...I hear those damned words...! Necros, Dagma, Atra, Krona... Necros, (I hear them...) Dagma,- Atra, Krona Necros, (Oooh,..) Dagma, Atra, (I hear them...!) Krona... Necros, Dagma, (Ooh) Atra, (Oooh) Krona... (*he continued moaning in agony..*) The abyss will soon spit out thousands of demoniac creatures and she will be back to lead them all...! Why? Why? The godforsaken bitch ancient servant of Kron will be free from the spell that was trapping her in the crypts of the ghostlands...what the fathers of my fathers were able to do, is going to end... Oh yes, I knew it...I knew it! ...the power of the emerald sword in the wrong hands can lead to these tragic results...I knew it! ...the waves of the oceans will soon become giants attacking our towns... and if we don't organize a valid counteroffense to stop those creatures, this will only be a tragic... tragic prelude to an announced...massacre! FUOCO! (fuoco!) PIANTO! (pianto!) SANGUE! (sangue!) CANCRO! (cancro!) MORTE NERA DENTRO ME! SACRA! (sacra!) LOTTA! (lotta!) DURA! (dura!) CRUDA! (cruda!) DI IDEALI SENZA ETÀ! QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR, FAC UT ANIMÆ DONETUR My dear Elnor, Thorald...the dark angel is now shedding his tears... ...fight for your past, fight for your future...! Elnor, Thorald...resist...resist! Japanese Lyrics .... - 愛しいエルノア、トーライドよ…暗黒の天使が今、涙を流す… .... . Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - Casting Lineup Main *Fabio Lione - vocals *- - - *Thunderforce - drums Guest / Additional *Sir Jay Lansford - Narrator *- - __ choir *- - __ choir *- - __ choir *- - __ choir Cast :* Trivia :*The latin phrase ''"Quando corpus morietur, fac ut animæ donetur" in this song is taken from the hymn Stabat Mater. The full line being Quando corpus morietur, fac, ut animæ donetur paradisi gloria.